The present invention relates to an obstacle detecting radar apparatus for a motor vehicle or the like for preventing collision accidents or the like.
Heretofore, an obstacle detecting system for detecting an obstacle forward of a vehicle by using a radar apparatus mounted on the vehicle has been proposed. In such systems the radar apparatus generally radiates an electromagnetic wave toward a monitor area forward of the vehicle and receives and analyzes a reflected wave from an obstacle.
However, in the prior art system, since the electromagnetic wave is radiated toward the monitor area forward of the vehicle and the reflected wave from the obstacle located in the monitor area is received, there is a big disadvantage that the electromagnetic wave is intercepted by a side object in a curved road so that it does not reach the monitor area.